


Grounded [Draco Malfoy Oneshot]

by TechnoFay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Porn, Canon Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy Angst, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slytherin, Top Draco Malfoy, Young Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: Draco Malfoy x Reader, angst that ends in comfort sex.





	

 The clock chimed eleven as you lay in your bed after breakfast, your mood sullen. Winter had arrived with a vengeance, kissing the windows in the hallways with a spattering of frost. At least in the dorms, there was no chance of hearing the storm from beneath the lake. Sitting up and running one hand across the pane absentmindedly, there was a fleeting thought that you still had Charms homework to do... a waste of a perfectly lazy afternoon.

After a brief debate, you decided you didn't want to stay up late writing a paper. Begrudgingly making your way out of the girl's dorms and into the Slytherin common room, you stopped dead at the sight of a familiar pale blond head of hair, sitting alone staring into the fireplace with a faraway expression. Draco hadn't noticed you, too busy looking into space. He seemed to have lost his usual cocky luster, an almost hollow look in his grey eyes. Like he wasn't there at all.

The sight was rather unnerving to say the least, given you both were now in your sixth year at Hogwarts and you couldn't recall him ever looking so grim. From what you had seen of him in the past few months, his behavior had only gotten worse, going beyond just his occasional moody outbursts and outright alienating himself from everyone.

Strange to think how close you had once been...

This thought sent an unpleasant lurch through your stomach and you shook it off, slipping off your schoolbag and settling beside Draco on the posh sofa, thinking that perhaps there was something you could do to help.

He hadn't been around lately, and this might as well be your only chance with everyone else on the Hogsmeade trip you had elected to miss; the cold was not worth trudging through, and with all the talk of the Dark Lord returning, you were better off away from the other Sytherins, most whom had family tied directly to the Death Eaters wreaking havoc.

Unsure if he would even want to talk in the first place, you slid closer and hesitantly placed your hand on Draco's shoulder, stiffening as he jumped at your touch and turned to look at you, his face as pale as his hair and wand ready. Not like him at all, you thought with a frown.

“What are you doing here? I thought you would be at Hogsmeade with the others,” Draco spoke, his hand going from clenching at his robes to resting back on his knee.

“You know I don't like the cold,” you replied, watching him closely as he attempted to straighten, trying to bring back some semblance of his usual attitude, albeit poorly. A short silence fell between you as you tried to size him up, decided that the blunt method would be the best route, otherwise, you would be here all day trying to coax information out of him.

“Tell me, what's gotten you in such a foul mood lately? I mean... it's been... weeks since you've even talked to me...” You asked, making no effort to hide your disappointment. Draco flinched again at your words, furrowing his brows and shaking his head.

“It doesn't concern you–” Unable to stop yourself, you cut him off, your anger rising into your throat.

“It's bloody well does concern me!” You snapped, making his eyes widen in surprise. Mildly satisfied that you had his attention, you took a deep breath and tried again, a little calmer.

“If it's about you... it does concern me...” You muttered, eyes boring into his. Draco held your gaze, entranced not only by your concern for him, but the fiery way you spoke.

Letting out a heavy breath, Draco explained what had happened to his father at the end of the last school year. That much you already knew from the papers as it was old news, but it alluded to the fact that he was now involved in his father's work. You were now more sure then ever that this had to do with the Dark Lord and his followers; why else would Draco be so afraid?

There had always been a small rift between you since your family had nothing to do with the Dark Arts, but you had both kept it aside given how fond you were of one another. Fully aware that Draco skirted the subject when speaking with his parents, he assured you that their opinion on you did not concern him, and you had foolishly believed him.

Allegiance had never mattered before as you were just children, too young to be involved with such dark matters... right?

But here he was, older but still a child like yourself and involved in something that he would have been better to just stay clear of, family honor besides.

“What are you being forced to do that's so terrible?” You inquired, scooting a little closer to him. He did not move away from your advances, but there was clear discomfort in your question.

“I... I can't tell you, just please... understand that...” his gaze dropped to his clinched fists, trying to hide the obvious fear that had flashed in his eyes at your question.

“I don't want this... I don't want any of it...” Finally you understood why he had kept himself away from everyone; he had bit off more than he could chew, and given the majority of the other Slytherins would rat him out, there was no one he could turn to.

This was ridiculous, and you were now hellbent on making him see as such.

“I don't think you should be doing anything that makes you this miserable, no matter what your parents want of you, what _anyone_ wants of you,” you said fiercely.

“Refuse. Just refuse to do it.” Those stormy grey eyes met yours, a spark in them that wasn't there before and you drew a sharp breath, worried you had spoken out of turn and he would retreat again, or worse, grow angry and dismiss you once and for all.

He stared at you in silence; how Draco wished he could tell you everything... to warn you of exactly what sort of horrors were coming, but were he to do that, there was a good chance you and his family would meet the same fate as all the others resisting Voldemort's advances for control.

The thought made him ache, unbearable as it was knowing he was trapped in this alone. Truly alone. Except... maybe there was some truth to what you said, even though it did not quell the terror welling inside him.

“Is that truly what you believe?” he spoke insistently, his tone harsher than he'd ever taken with you. Maybe he could just resist in his own way, forget for now.

“Y-yes...” You inhaled and spoke again, more confidence in your tone.

“Yes, that's exactly what I believe.”

An eternity passed between the two of you, and you could feel the tension grow once more, watching the muscles in his jaw clench as he seemed to mull over your words, while in actuality he had buried his troubles in the back of his mind for the time being and was thinking of something entirely different.

Quick as a flash, his hands were on you, and you yelped softly, wide-eyed as his lips met yours, your book bag tumbling to the floor where it was soon forgotten. Deep, demanding and almost desperate in the way he pressed down on you, refusing you the opportunity for air until you thought your lungs would burst. He broke the kiss, gasping for air and stared down at you, a strange urgency in his expression that you did not quite understand but refused to ignore. A shiver ran through you, the feel of his lips against your own lingering.

Eyes flicking down to his lips then back up to steadily hold his gaze, Draco leaned back in as if this was an invitation and pulled you back in for a kiss, his actions much slower this time but no less intense. You gripped at his arm briefly but made no motion to pull away, kissing him back as he held you closer, your heart fluttering against your ribcage.

Draco's arms wrapped tighter around you, like he was afraid that if he let go, you would slip from his grasp. You could feel the warmth of the fire, the warmth of Draco's body pressing against your own, but you couldn't rid yourself of the feeling of how open it was in the common room, cozy or not.

Unwilling as you were, you broke the kiss, twisting your head away from Draco and pulling back to look at him, clothes disheveled and dizzy from the lack of air.

“Prefect or not... won't we get in trouble if we stay down here?” Knowing that there was maybe one or two other Slytherins in the entire school didn't make you any less concerned about someone walking in. The less interruptions, the better. Slightly out of breath, Draco snorted softly at your words, reluctantly releasing you from his grip to take your hand and stood, tugging gently at your arm to make you follow, an action that was oddly... reserved given how he was moments before.

“Come on then; we'll go somewhere more private,” he nodded his head towards the staircase to the boy's dorm and you followed, dazed and still quite shell shocked that this was really happening. Once upstairs in the dorm, Draco went right back into it as if you'd never stopped in the first place, his hand taking hold of your hip and tugging you towards him, bending down and capturing your lips.

He was relentless in his desire to get what he wanted, hands creeping inside your robes and beneath the clothes underneath, his touch gentle but in no way hesitant. Letting out a soft gasp into his mouth, you gripped at his robes and pressed against him, shivering at the feeling of his body despite the layers of clothes in the way.

And soon there would be nothing in the way, you thought, deciding that you certainty liked that, even as your face tinted red. Soon you would see parts of Draco you'd never thought you would, and know him physically like you did emotionally, your heart jumping at the notion.

Intimacy to the highest degree.

A question popped into your head (a rather rude intrusion from your other more pleasant thoughts), and you froze, stopping more to ask out of curiosity than the hope you would like his answer. That and you doubt you would remember if you didn't ask now.

“Draco?” You spoke, cradling the side of his face in your hand in a weak attempt to get him to listen. He looked a little annoyed by the interruption but his face softened considerably when he saw your expression.

“Yes?”

“Have... have you thought about doing this before?” Draco paused at your question, his hand going to mirror yours, cupping your cheek. The look in his eyes was so strange... that hollow expression lingered, but did nothing to mask the obvious desire lurking in the depths of his gaze.

“I have... but... let's not talk now... just enjoy the moment,” he whispered, almost pleading with you and you complied, your brows knit in concern but soon that was forgotten as he tugged your robes open and tossed them at the bottom of the bed.

Clothes were tossed haphazardly onto the floor, and soon you found yourself on your back on the bed in nothing but your underwear with Draco looking down at you. A flash of black on his left forearm made your blood run cold, your breath catching in your throat as your eyes met his. There was no doubt in your mind of what you saw, but Draco's eyes begged you to make no mention of it, and once again, you resigned, leaning up and pulling him into a soft kiss.

His hand crawled up your thigh, leaving a dull fire in it's wake and you suppressed a hiss, gasping when he took hold of your hips and pulled you to him. A shaky sigh left your lips as he slid his hand up to the edge of your bra, tracing his fingertips along the band and flicking the clasp open, leaving you to wonder if you ever had it on in the first place.

Smirking at your reaction, Draco darted back in to kiss you once more, his hand slipped into your hair and tangling within your locks, the weight of his body on yours making your skin tingle wherever there was contact. Feeling the fire building between you two, you slid your hands up his spine, pleased at Draco's breath hitching and releasing a moan as he squeezed a handful of your hair in his fist, the back of your scalp tingling with little pinpricks from the action.

Draco hooked his thumb in the side of your panties, slowly and deliberately dragging them off of you as he stared down, eyes dark with want and lips hovering above your own. You shuddered pleasantly at the intensity, all your focus on nothing but right now, watching as he shifted to the side to take off his own underwear, gaze flicking back up to met his.

How you wanted this.

Licking his lips agonizingly slowly and releasing his hold on your hair, he moved to straddle your hips, looming over you as he adjusted his position, hand on his erect cock as he lined himself up with your vagina and pressed in.

He didn't ask if you were ready.

Frankly, he didn't need to, as every sound you were making begged him to just go on, electricity coursing through you in anticipation. Whining as he eased inside, you watched Draco's jaw clinch in reaction. He let out a low grunt, setting the pace with one swift thrust and sending stars shooting through your vision.

Passion burning in every move he made, your nails dug into his back as you squirmed beneath him, earning a growl before he took your lips once more, his kisses sloppy and rough. Drinking in your every reaction, Draco grinded against you in an aggressive rhythm, trying to tune out the underlying panic that had got you both here to begin with.

Nothing else matter right now except the thrusting of your hips, the melody of your moans and the slick sensation of skin on skin.

Feeling the pleasure rolling through you in wave after intense wave, you could feel your end coming closer, hand grasping at Draco's back as you tried to ground yourself, to capture this moment as your raw lips left his and you tossed your head back, reaching your peak.

A delicious ecstasy swept through you, back arching as you released. On impulse, you jutted forward and bit into Draco's shoulder, receiving a strangled moan as he climaxed behind you, ending the short, hot session that had sparked between you. There was little hope for either of you to last long, but given how satisfied you were at the end, the length had not mattered in the slightest.

Draco crouched over you, shaking and out of breath as you stared at the purple bruise your teeth left behind on his pale skin. You thought it suited him; far better than the other mark on him, stomach dropping at the thought before you shooed it away. Not now. Not now...

As you lay there, the awkwardness of what you had just done caught up to you, face erupting in a bright shade of red. You bit him; you bit him hard enough to bruise. But at least he wouldn't forget?

Doubtful with how light his skin was... it would probably linger for weeks.

Now that you had successfully made yourself uncomfortable, you shifted over to leave, face burning in embarrassment over what you had just done.

“I-I should get going–”

“No!” His tone startled you and you lay back down, Draco relaxing when he knew you weren't going anywhere yet.

“Just... stay here for a little while longer...” A tenderness flowed through you at the way he spoke, his voice quiet and needy, distracting you from your earlier embarrassment. Perhaps you were too hasty to go... besides, you still had questions that needed answers, doubtful as it was that you would get them.

“Of course...” You whispered, watching as he lowered his face to your shoulder, your hand absentmindedly going for his hair as you ignored your sense of foreboding and let the silence slide peacefully over you both.

The unease had ebbed back in Draco’s mind for the time being, and he clung to you as long as he could, his only light in a world of darkness.

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, any feedback is always welcome~


End file.
